


A Princess Lost in the Myriad

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sheikah Slate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Link and Zelda are out activating the remaining Sheikah Towers when they discover a heart-shaped pond west of Lurelin Village. To round out their day together, they decide to check it out, and discover a place called "The Lover's Pond". Feelings are discovered and revealed.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A Princess Lost in the Myriad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was voted for by my patrons and posted to Instagram before being shared here! [If you don't follow me on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/), I recommend it! It's where I'm most active lately <3
> 
> I was excited that ZeLink won my poll for the month, since I always love writing fics for my original otp ( _though it doesn't happen as often as it should_ ). Here's a cute little fic I wrote for them for Valentine's Day <3

# A Princess Lost in the Myriad

With a herculean amount of effort, Zelda hoisted herself up onto the platform at the top of the tower. She flopped over on her back for a few long moments, catching her breath while she waited for Link to join her.

They decided to go activate the remaining towers together to complete the map on the Sheikah Slate. In _theory,_ the idea was great. Exploring the land to see what had become of it in the last hundred years, as well the satisfaction that came with completing the map would be a great use of time to reconnect after being separated for one hundred years. But in actuality… She _hated_ climbing the Sheikah Towers.

But she wasn’t about to leave Link to do all the work. This was her idea, after all, and she _would_ follow through on it.

As he popped up onto the platform behind her a few moments later, looking less winded than she felt, she hated him _just_ a little bit. But the feeling was quickly gone when he smiled down at her, looking happier than she’d ever seen him one hundred years ago.

She quickly learned that he was quite the same, but also quite different than he was one hundred years ago. At his core, he was still _her_ Link, but he was also more open and expressive, not afraid to tell people how he felt, and quick to give a smile when he felt happy _(which was apparently often in her presence, given how often he smiled at her)._

“How do you make this look so easy,” she groaned, probably sounding very un-princess-like, but she honestly couldn’t care less.

All he could do was shrug. “Practice?”

“Ugh,” she groaned, “I do _not_ want to practice.”

“Well, they say that practice makes--”

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence, dear knight.”

“--per-- Uh, no, practice is bad, we shan’t practice.”

Zelda giggled at his quick turnaround, but didn’t comment. Instead she sat up, looking out at the view from Faron Tower from her seated position.

Link offered a hand down to help her up, which she gratefully took, letting him pull her upright. Once she was steady on her own two feet, Link released her hand, which she quickly missed, and gestured over to the Guidance Stone, letting her do the honours.

She smiled, a giddy feeling bubbling up inside her as she bounced over to the stone, putting the Sheikah Slate in its slot, watching avidly as it was turned and inserted into position to receive information.

Link hovered nearby, watching the crystal above the Guidance Stone as it gathered information, suspending it in a blue drop before letting it all drip down to the slate.

Zelda grabbed the Sheikah Slate as soon as it was offered back to her, quick to look over the new map data to see how the world had changed. Immediately she was surprised to see so little left of the garrison settlement around Mount Taran, but then she spotted something high up above Lurelin Village.

“Is that… A heart shaped pond?” She asked aloud.

Link stepped closer to her, looking over her shoulder to the place the map cursor was hovering over. “Huh,” he mused, “kinda looks like it.”

“There’s _no way_ it’s shaped like a heart,” she said, because that’s what her instincts told her. But when she thought about it for a second, she realized that the possibility wasn’t _impossible,_ merely _improbable._ “Right?”

“We could go see,” Link offered, shrugging a little. He looked to the map again, before turning and pointing to a not-so-distant high peak. “It’s just over there. We could be there and back before the sun sets.”

Her curiosity got the better of her, and with no other plans for the day, this seemed like the perfect way to end the day before returning to the house in Hateno. “Let’s do it!”

Getting down from the tower was a lot easier than getting up with the help of the paraglider. She held on tight as they glided down together, back to where they left their horses.

She quickly mounted up on Lightning, pulling her head up out of the grass with a gentle tug on the reins. Link took a moment longer, giving Wisteria’s shoulder a pat before mounting up. Once he was situated in his saddle, she urged Lightning onwards with a couple _clicks_ of her tongue before calling “Race ya!” and taking off.

Link spluttered indignantly behind her, before spurring Wisteria on after them, but Zelda was too busy laughing to take much notice.

She leaned down low over Lightning’s neck, urging her to really lengthen her strides and go as fast as she could towards their destination. She could hear Wisteria’s pounding hooves behind them, but didn’t dare look back over her shoulder in case Link was closer than she wanted him to be.

As soon as Lightning’s hooves were off the Floria Bridge, she finally dared to look behind her, only to see Link and Wisteria edging up on them, nearly neck and neck. She gaped, shocked that he caught up so fast, and leaned further over her horse’s neck, trying to urge her faster.

But Wisteria was simply a faster horse, and was able to pull ahead of Lightning without breaking a sweat. The smile on Link’s face as they raced dampened Zelda’s desire to win if it kept that smile on Link’s lips. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of seeing him smile.

He steered Wisteria off of the main road to follow a less-trodden path to the beach, kicking up sand as they went. Zelda slowed her horse down a bit so she wouldn’t get sand in her eyes, and to solidify Link’s win in the race.

She knew that without even looking over his shoulder that he was keeping tabs on her, listening to where she and her horse were behind them. But it was refreshing to see him have some fun, to take something for himself. One hundred years ago, he never would have. She was glad to see that side of him now.

As they galloped up the slowly winding road, she and Lightning gained some ground when Link let his reins go looser to allow Wisteria all the room she needed to climb.

They were nearly neck and neck beside each other on the path when they had to slow their horses to a stop. The top of the path was a little too rocky for them to try to ride up, so they dismounted and went the rest of the way on foot.

When they made it over the crest of the hill, Zelda couldn’t help but gasp as she took in the scene in front of her.

The first thing she saw was flowers. _So many_ _beautiful flowers_ in the tall grass of all different colours and shapes, standing tall and proud around the pond. The area had natural hills that blocked the wind and made it feel like they were in their own little world up here.

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Zelda gushed, going over to the waters’ edge. “And look! It _is_ shaped like a heart!”

As she knelt at the waterside, she heard Link ambling over to her, looking at the water for himself. “Huh,” he mused quietly, “so it is.”

She brushed her fingertips over the reflection, feeling a sort of magic in the water. What power it held, she didn’t know, but she considered herself blessed to be touched by it.

“Hey,” Link said suddenly, gesturing out to the opposite side of the pond. “Look over there.”

Following where his finger was pointing, she couldn’t quite figure out what he wanted her to see at first. But once she saw it, she gasped and rushed over to it, nearly tripping in her haste.

At the opposite end of the pond, near the top of the heart shape, was a single Silent Princess in full bloom. She dropped to her knees beside it, happy to see one nearly camouflaged in the myriad of flowers. It didn’t matter how many times she saw one, she was still awed and impressed by their versatility out in the wild. They had been popping up more and more now that the land was free from Calamity Ganon, and she saw each one for what they were; a miracle.

“It’s beautiful,” she said to nobody in particular.

“It is,” Link agreed, coming to a stop beside her. “I’m glad we saw it.”

“Me too,” Zelda smiled, bending down to breathe in the soothing scent of it. “You know how much I love seeing these flowers blooming.”

“I do, princess,” Link said fondly. “It’s why I look out for them, wherever I go… So I can see that smile on your face.”

Zelda tore her gaze away from the flower to look up at her knight, her best friend, _her Link._ “Link,” she whispered, feeling all of her emotions try to claw their way out of her throat.

But Link simply shook his head and kept on smiling at her. “Let’s go home, princess,” he said, offering his hand down to her.

Without question, she took it, knowing she’d follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!


End file.
